


Shoulder Rubs

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [16]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonsexual intimacy prompt #2: shoulder rubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder Rubs

John, officially, wasn’t in the know as to what Penny was doing in Oxford.  But he could put together the pieces from the shape of the omissions.  And he knew not to ask questions when she appeared on his doorstep after a week away, looking tired and drawn and grumpy.

He parked her on his sofa, poured her a glass of wine from the small stock she kept under his sink, and went back to making dinner.

Food and wine put some of the colour back into her cheeks, though he noticed the way she kept rolling her neck, her fingers constantly drifting up to squeeze the back of her neck.

John sighed and put his own glass aside.  He tossed a cushion onto the floor.  “Down.”

Penny gave him a baleful look.  “Do you expect me to bark and play dead as well?”  But she was already unfolding her legs to slither gracefully onto the floor.

“Let’s start with sit and roll over,” John replied as he picked his way over to take her seat, a foot planted either side of her hips.

“You may find you’ll be working with bite and release,” Penny promised, even as she settled back between the v formed by John’s knees.

“How about pats and scritches?”  Before she could come back with another stinging reply, he settled his hands on her shoulder.  He paused there, giving them both a moment to get acclimatized to the touch, before he began working his thumbs lightly across the ridge of her shoulderblades.  “Goodness, Pen.  Is this gravel?”

“Those are the bane of my past week.”  She sighed, her head lolling back and to the side to rest heavily against John’s forearm.  He continued to rub her shoulders until he felt the last of her tension ease and ebb away.


End file.
